Fantastic Four (film) (Earth-587429)
Fantastic Four is the second film in the MC2. Plot In 2009 Reed Richard's and his partner DR. Victor Von Doom, along with Susan Storm have created a device that can transport people to another world nicknamed " N-zone ". After a successful probe test, Richard's and Doom want to use there space shuttle to explore this world. The government didn't want this to happen thinking it to be to cost expensive and are going to shutdown the projecterrorists the following morning. Not wanting there research to go to waste, they decide to sneak into the facility and send themselves there. Susan agrees to this plan and Reed enlists his freind, former air force pilot Ben Grimm to pilot the ship. Sue's younger brother Johny, says that he could help them but Sue does not let him on board saying it will be to dangerous. Johny sneaks onboard and hides in the bathroom. The ship goes through the portal and as the crew look around they see the new world. Though in awe at it they notice something very peculiar. The universe is full of dead planets. Thiso confuses the group thinking that since no one has been here how is it already dead? While thinking the ship begins to shudder violently so much so Victor is thrown out the airlock door (which breaks down) Ben turns the ship around seeing that they entered a cosmic ray storm, Johny enters the cockpit wondering what was going on before the ship shakes violently again. Reed yells to turn back and grab Victor but Ben refuses saying that it was too late. The ship's engines, not being able to handle the cosmic rays, erupts into flames just as they enter the portal. The explosion fills the lab and damages the portal. Security guards enter the room and see the four unconscious on the floor. Later at the hospital recovering Johny wakes up entirely engulfed in flame and freaks out burning his hospital bed and room. The door to his room opens and he hears Sue's voice but cannot see her askin where she Is and what she's doing, Sue is confused not knowing she is invisible. Once Johny is able to figures out how to stop the flames and Sue turns visible they both go to talk to Reed who instead meets them and says he wants to show them something. They enter his room and watch in shock as he stretches out to grab things! All are happy of there new power and go to show Ben and see if he has any. Instead Ben yells back. " Don't come in!" and locks the door. They then hear Ben scream in pain and Johny burns down the door. They are terrified as they see Ben has turned into rock. Reed promises that he will help Ben and turn him back to normal. The next day they meet with government officials to report what they saw in the other world. After this happens the officials are pleased and sayou that the would like to send the four back to N-zone as soon as possible. The four agree and Reed decides that he will find Victor and bring him back home. The Next month the portal is recreated and the team is sent back through. This time they see something quite different then the last time. A huge army of starships and soldiers are on one of the planets. The group land on the planet and scan that the atmosphere is breathable they get off and are attacked by the aliens and brought to there leader called Anniahl us he asks them if there is other life through the door and Johny answers yes, he then asks if there is habitable planets and Johny again answers yes. Anniahlus tells his army to prepare the Anniahlaton wave and begin there attack on the other worlds. Sue, Johny, Ben and Reed break out and defeat the Aliens and come home as heroes. In a Mid-Credits scene Galactus stands by the Silver surfer telling him to prepare the Earth for his arrival. Characters Reed Richard's (Earth -587429) Susan Storm (Earth-587429) Ben Grimm (Earth-587429) Johny Storm (Earth-587429) Anniahlus (Earth-587429) Valerie Cooper (Earth-587429) Victor Von Doom (Earth- 587429) Locations Earth-587429 New York city Baxter building N-Zone (Earth-587429) Category:Movies Category:Films